Avatar: Journey of Brothers
by Relvain Jenafuse
Summary: Summary: What if Jake was Special Ops trained in Forest Operations? What if Tom was alive and had influence within the company? What if both went to Pandora? What would the outcome be?


Avatar: Journey of Brothers

Summary: What if Jake was Special Ops trained in Forest Operations? What if Tom was alive and had influence within the company? What would the outcome be?

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own James Cameron's Avatar if I did I would be working on the sequel of Avatar not some rewrite of the previous one.

Na'vi Language & Thoughts

"**I see you" & 'I see you'**

Human Language & Thoughts

"Die alien scum" & 'Die alien scum'

* * *

**Chapter 1: Sacrifice**

_**-- Tom's POV --**_

'What is it like?' I always wanted to ask him. 'What was it like to be caged in your own broken body?' Tom as he thought about his brother Jake. Jake was a special ops trained in forest combat where guerrilla forces and crime syndicates were at large. Three years ago his brother was sent into Venezuela with a team to kill the so called reincarnation of Simon Bolivar leader of the Liberation Force of Venezuela against its American Tyrants.

Jake was successful but the entire unit was killed and Jake was captured, tortured for a year where he was rescued by a marine unit sent for a mop up operation. They rebels removed his eyes, his hands and his feet, they cut and burned his body, scarring it so much that the made my proud, strong, selfless brother appear nothing more than a diseased looking corpse. His special ops occupation should have allowed him recovery treatment but the costs to do so was extreme that the military to avoid their responsibilities held him accountable for the deaths of the men under his command and refused him treatment as sentence served.

I was furious, pissed off like nothing I have ever felt before. Jake was there for me when our parents died, he joined the military and later special ops so that I could have the money I needed for schooling to gain my Phd in Xeno-biology. Even though we are twin brothers he was always the strongest of us, always willing to place my needs above his own, my dreams before his, I never understood why but I guess he saw that one would have to go one path to ensure that one would live the dream … To go to Pandora.

I dedicated myself to my studies and to the Resource Development Administration (RDA) trying to make a name for both of us. I eventually impressed the head of the Avatar project Grace Augustine. Mid way into the training for the avatars when the zygotes for the Avatars were constructed I executed a plan to ensure my brother a place in the project.

_**--- Flashback ---**_

Inside RDA's headquarters on the orbital city station Geneses Tom is sitting next to a long range communication console pleading his case with Dr. Grace Augustine, Dr. Mason Andrews and Administrator Parker Selfridge. "So let me get this straight your refusing to go to Pandora" ask Grace sceptical at Tom's declaration.

"That is correct Doctor" Tom replied calm and relaxed.

"Then why did you wait to tell us this AFTER you signed your consent form, and Mason has successfully constructed your Avatar's zygote?" Parker nearly shouted in hysteria over losing a large investment.

"Yes why wait?" Grace asked realizing that Tom wanted something, something big that it required potentially losing his place as an Avatar driver and destroying his credibility within the company.

"I want my brother to be part of the Avatar program" Tom stated putting his plan into action

"Your brother, this is about your no name brother" Grace shouted believing that Tom wanted to give his Avatar to his brother to use.

"Yes my brother Jake he was a special ops commando trained in forest operations he'll be an extremely beneficial employee"

"So will hire him then big deal" Parker replied believing that was all there was to it since Tom represented a large investment and if hiring his brother ensured his cooperation then who was he to complain.

"He's been crippled he can't walk, grab or see and his body is extremely damage it'll cost more to repair his body than what I am proposing". Tom stated as Parker began to believe that Tom wanted to give up his place as a driver. "Give him an Avatar his own Avatar"

"No, not going to happen, do you know how expensive they are to produce what you're asking isn't possible." Parker shouted through the link

Tom turned to address Doctor Mason Andrew since the Doctor was present in this discussion by his request. "Doctor Andrew in producing an Avatar the splicing of Human and Na'vi genes together into a zygote represents 2/3s of the costs while the remaining cost is the maintenance of the zygote as it develops into embryo and then into adulthood?"

"That is correct" replied Mason wondering what this had to do with Tom's proposal

"You're forgetting that an Avatar is assigned to only one user even if you use identical twins the Avatar is keyed into your neural patterns after the first use." Grace stated remembering the earlier Avatar experiments with identical twins

"That is correct therefore we need two of them"

"Like I said he isn-" Parker began to say before Tom interrupted him

"Doctor Andrews what if you did a complete mitosis to my Avatar's zygote?"

"You would have two Avatars tied to your DNA they would only work on your …" Andrew paused in his explanation realizing what Tom was proposing, a way to cheaply construct another Avatar

"My DNA profile, my brother is my identical twin"

"I'll get started right away"

"Doctor, wait you will not do anything without my approval" demanded Parker

"Parker what Mr Sully here has proposed is the creation of another Avatar for his identical twin brother Jake by the same process that allowed them both to be born. This means that you will receive another Avatar driver with special ops training for only 35% the costs of manufacturing the second avatar"

"What about the US government they won't exactly let us hire their active agents?" Parker asked since getting marine companies was extremely difficult and often required bribing officials or hiring from the dishonoured bunch.

"My brother has been discharge for the death of the unit saying he was responsible when in truth it was bad Intel. Mr. Selfridge my brother isn't tied to any government organization, no bribes are needed no false death arrangements or any other form of costs other than transportation besides wouldn't you want someone that can use the Na'vian's speed and strength to the full potential for protecting your scientific investments when out in the field?"

" … … … Alright, doctor you may precede but if both Avatars die in the process, bill the costs to Mr Sully's account"

"Thank you Administrator Selfridge" Tom said before Parker and Mason sign off. However Grace didn't.

"I wanted you, not you and your brother Tom, not a trigger happy Jarhead, how dare you use your connection to this project and my trust" Grace shouted at Tom while considering how Jake may ruin everything she has worked for.

"You'll only get me if my brother comes along besides he's not a trigger happy Jarhead he's special ops, a warrior, a hunter, a predator I think the Na'vi might like him" Tom wittily replied.

"Or they might hunt him besides what did your bother do to gain such willing self-sacrifice from you?" Grace curious to hear the answer since it was every scientists dream to travel to Pandora even more to be an Avatar driver to risk that for one's brother isn't rational thinking one would expect from a scientist.

"Due onto others as you would have done onto you." Tom said thinking back to every time his brother scarified something for him "If it wasn't for him I wouldn't be here" Tom then terminated the connection.

_**--- End of Flashback ---**_

So here I am about to tell my brother the news about what I have done hopefully he will forgive me for risking everything he sacrificed for me. But knowing him he would probably kick my ass for doing something foolish like that.

The journey between Geneses and Earth was only a couple of hours thanks to the newly developed orbital elevator. It was constructed from the last three cargo holds of interstellar travel filled with unrefined Unobtanium. This allowed for cheap transportation between Earth and the various orbital satellites and stations. It is one of several projects granting the RDA a monopoly over various transportation methods, at its current rate the RDA would practically own the entire planet in the next 20 to 30 years.

Earth today doesn't look like anything the old movie videos with a beautiful blue and green planet that's to the 'Grandfather Effect' of pushing the problems caused by the previous generation onto the next. Now Earth looks like Mars except its shades of grey mental instead of red sand. The only green you can see is around the equator where the land is too soft to build upon and there is no purposeful resources available like oil with the exception of areas in conflict. The planet itself has roughly 30 to 40 atmospheric generators that operate similar to plant life where they absorb the Carbon dioxide and convert it into oxygen these generators are located at the center of skyscraper cities that cover the entire planet. Our food in now flavoured Algae produced by the RDA. Corporations now own the entire planet and wars are fought over resources not for the benefit of the people but to pay for the debts owed to the companies and right now the RDA is on the top thanks to Pandora and Unobtanium.

Jake lives on the outskirts of the Sky New York in my old apartment that I rent out for him despite his protests. I contact him from time to time keeping him updated on my progress, how I feel, and anything else I can talk to him about to keep him sane. He has told me that he has some kind of hobby now but I don't believe him, I mean what can a man with no eyes, hands, or feet can do. His current state makes me feel that every time I contract him it's going to be the last time before he gives up on life. That's another reason why I risk my position because life with no family isn't life at all.

_**-- End of Tom's POV --**_

Tom walks into the room watching his brother deeply breath through his nose "Tom what are you doing here shouldn't you be on Geneses?"

"How do you do that? How are you so sure that I am not a burglar?" Tom asked amazed that his brother could determine he was here. He hadn't visited Jake since getting assigned to Geneses, he didn't even call ahead wanting to surprise his brother.

"Not much to do other than to practice with what you have let, I figured that if I could improve my hearing and sense of smell I might be able to get a job somewhere you never know." Jake replied and demonstrated his abilities a little further "You haven't had a shower in two days, you had Tai chicken flavoured algae and you're extremely excited about something, that most likely being that you got into the Avatar Program for Pandora"

Tom was amazed at his brothers progress in such training he was told in video conversations between the two that Jake was attempting such training for the last two years but Jake never told him how far he had gotten in it "Wow so that's your hobby it is amazing that you have progressed that far. And your right I got into the Avatar program I've been training for the last 2 months for it but that's not why I am here."

"So are you here to say goodbye then before you leave for the next 18 years" Jake said feeling intense feelings of joy and pain for his brother. Joy coming from the fact that at least one of them would be traveling and fulfilling their dream, while the feeling of pain came from the fact that his brother would be leaving and he would be truly be alone.

"No I came here to tell you that you're also in the Avatar Program now and you'll be coming with me to Geneses to begin training and then to Pandora" Jack twist slowly towards Tom with a look that only Tom could identify as shock and surprise 'Yes Jack we will fulfill our dream together'

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Hello everyone and welcome to the first chapter of my first published story on Fan Fiction, I know this is a short chapter to some of you hardcore readers like myself who like 5 to 10 thousand words per chapter but as a new writer I need encouragement for such endeavours. But for now I will attempt at least 2 to 3 thousand words per chapter every week.

For reviews I will allow anonymous reviews and flames but keep in mind I am a college student working on his degree. If you flame extremely hard without reason I will remove the anonymous option cause I am under enough stress as it is and don't need any grief from others but I accept constructive flames cause they sometimes help writers in changing some aspects that make stories more enjoyable.

Also I am a Canadian so I will use Canadian version of English and if you complain about some words are spelled wrong check the Canadian dictionary.

Also if you give me good ideas to use I'll give credit to those ideas

PS – If this is similar to your story that you have already posted then let me know and I'll make reference to it otherwise who cares it's not like we're making money on this site or our stories.

* * *

Review Please I want your thoughts

Also I won't be on Pandora until Chapter 4 or 5, so if you have any suggestions lets hear them.


End file.
